Many web pages and applications are constrained in screen space or back-end computing resources and cannot always provide full detailed information or content to all users. In these cases, users must click on a link to view detailed information either on a separate page or as a pop-up. In many cases, application pop-ups block access to the original page or application by not providing multi-threaded access to the original page or application; in other cases, pop-ups are blocked by browsers. For web application links, the original content may be superseded by the linked content, such that the user may not be able to view both sets of content simultaneously. It is possible for the user to open the link in a new window or tab, but this technique consumes memory and CPU cycles and adds another application to the display screen real-estate. Some applications do not support opening of links in a new window. The user interface must be altered in advance by a website developer or application developer to provide these links. Some web applications provide tooltips with a single level of static content when a user hovers their mouse pointer over certain display elements (controls). The tooltip disappears if the user continues to hover their mouse pointer over the element. To provide more detailed information, web page designers must create clickable links or icons next to the elements where additional information is made available.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,995,101 discloses a graphical user interface (GUI) for use in a graphical display on a computer monitor that includes a cursor that allows a user to point to an area of interest in the graphical display, such as a tooltip. The GUI includes an information element that provides a first level of information in the graphical display when the user first points to the area of interest and then provides a subsequent level of information in the graphical display if the user continues to point to the area of interest or presses a selected keystroke. Dynamic sourcing of the tooltip information is not described.